The Songstresses' Dance
by VermillionSky
Summary: Or Teaching Yuna How To Sing. Yuna finds herself in a place she hasn't seen before, with only one person around at all, Lenne, who seems to want something Yuna can give her. Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature. Please R&R. [OneShot]


**_The Songstresses' Dance_**  
_(Or Teaching Yuna How To Sing)_

-

_A story by Karma205, now VermillionSky  
_

-

_This is a non-profitable piece of work, and none of the characters or scenes belong to me, they are all copyright their respective owners. This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, so please turn away now if you do not wish to continue reading. As I always say before each story, enjoy..._

_-_

Yuna was falling, though she didn't have a clue as to where she was falling to. Where was she? It didn't feel to her as if she was falling though, she felt like she was standing still, yet her eyes told her otherwise. Blackness surrounded her, but far away below her she could see a faint blue glow, and it was getting closer with every second. Above her she could see the concerned faces of her team mates, Rikku and Paine, but they were disappearing into the distance. What was going on?

The ground approached faster and faster, until it was right below her. She found herself bracing for impact, but when she hit the ground, it was as soft as if she'd just taken a small step forward. The ground itself seemed to be made of small flowers, all of them varying shades of blue, and all around her she could see pyreflies, small white whisps of what could be best described as light were circline the air randomly around. Was this the Farplane? It couldn't be, she told herself, they were miles from Guadosalam.

She looked around wildly, looking for some way to escape, but she could see none. Instead, all she could see for miles around were the same blue flowers covering the ground, and pyreflies everywhere. There wasn't a sound to be heard though. This place seemed strangely haunted, but for some reason she didn't feel afraid, and when a shape appeared in the distance, headed straight for her, she didn't run, but turned and waited to see who or what it was.

As the shape grew nearer she began to tell it was a woman, dressed in similar shades of blue to the flowers, a short skirt revealing slender legs. Come to think of it, it looked like she was wearing an identical costume to Yuna's own Songstress one. Yuna instinctively looked down at her own clothes, and almost lost her footing withs surprise. She was wearing the same costume. Only moments before she had been wearing her normal clothes, what was going on?

She woman was near to her now, and Yuna now recognised who it was. The woman in many of the spheres she'd found, the woman who Tidus seemed to be getting along well with.

"Lenne," she whispered, as she approached.

Lenne slowed down, still walking at Yuna, and nodded her head in reply, before adding, "and you must be Yuna."

Yuna was taken aback. "How do you know my name?" she asked, but Lenne seemed to ignore her, and instead moved right up to her, put one arm behind her head, and brought both of their mouthes together in a kiss. Thoughts raced through Yuna's mind. What was going on? Why did she kiss her? She wanted to break the kiss, but as it went on she found herself growing more accustomed to it, and to her surprise, found herself actually enjoying it. She closed her eyes, and let the feelings take over, Lenne's lips sliding over her own, both women enjoying the kiss, and by the end of it, each of their hands were on the other's back, embracing tightly.

Lenne broke the kiss first, and pulled away slightly. Yuna looked back at her, questions in her eyes, and was just about to voice them when Lenne answered for her, whispering, "I've spent so long down here without anyone to love since he left, but at last someone has arrived, and although we are both women, you and I both know deep down that we'll enjoy this..."

And with that she kissed Yuna again. Yuna couldn't believe it, but she found herself allowing Lenne to do what she pleased, and she found herself enjoying every moment of it. Since Tidus had left, she had had no hope of sexual pleasure from anyone apart from Brother, and he was disgusting. She'd never thought for one second that she'd ever do it with another girl, but now that it was happening she felt happier than she had done in a long time, and she returned the kiss eagerly.

Lenne broke away again, slowly, and Yuna opened her eyes to see the other girl looking down, looking over her body. Yuna found herself doing the same, and as she looked down slightly she remembered that they were both wearing identical clothes, and revealing ones too, it had to be said. The top was blue with a lighter frilled edge, and despite covering the whole of her back, the front pretty much only covered one part. And it didn't do that particularly well either, thought Yuna, as she could see the other girl's cleavage through the gap at the top. The other girls cleavage? What was she thinking? This was utterly ridiculous. Thoughts flew into her mind, she couldn't do this.

She turned away, but almost instantly Lenne was in front of her again, a confused look on her face. Yuna was startled, and fell backwards onto the ground. Surprisingly though, it didn't hurt at all, the ground was softer than any bed, let alone normal ground. Where was she?

"I can't do this," Yuna started, but she stopped, as the other girl put a finger to her lips, smiling genuinely.

"Your mind says you can't, Lady Yuna, but your body thinks differently."

And with those words she began to untie her own top at the front, though her eyes never left Yuna, looking at her coyly. Yuna found herself unwillingly eager for Lenne's top to be gone, and when the other girl had finished untieing it, letting it fall down over her arms and onto the floor, Yuna found herself smiling, for the first time truly happy about where she was now.

Lenne smiled back at her, now topless, her breasts looked perfect to Yuna, and wierdly, looked just like her own, not huge, but perfectly suited to her own body, as they were with Lenne's. Lenne knelt on the ground by Yuna's legs, and moved up her body, until their faces were inches apart, Yuna staring up at the topless Songstress above her.

"Our breasts are touching," she whispered, her voice dripping with sex. Yuna gasped, realising that what she said was true - her own top had vanished, their breasts were indeed against each other, their nipples rubbing gently. This was getting wierder with every minute, but with every minute she was loving it more and more. She felt Lenne run a hand down her side, brushing against one of her own breasts, sending a tingling sensation through Yuna's own body, and then the other girl's face moved towards hers again, another kiss blossoming.

Yuna gasped again, not because of the kiss, but becuase something had moved between her thighs - Lenne's hand! She felt it move underneath her skirt with ease, the blue arm-warmers they both were wearing brushed the skin of her legs, before she felt the other girl move her fingers beneath her panties, and into her body, which had been moist from the moment they first kissed.

Their third kiss continued, both girls putting their hearts into it, but Yuna's concentration was being disturbed, though in the most pleasant way imaginable. Lenne's fingers continued their expert work, moving back and forth, delving into Yuna's deepest fantasies before emerging again, only to go back another time. Yuna found her heart beat increasing, and her breathing grew heavier, her mouth losing control though Lenne's continued the kiss. And then it hit, the beautiful orgasm she'd been expecting, but nothing quite like what it turned out to be, Yuna's body shaking, her mouth emitting an unpreventable moan as she arched her back, before collapsing again, her body now covered in sweat.

Lenne broke the kiss, opening her eyes and looking at Yuna, a broad smile on her face, but now it was Yuna's turn, and she felt herself wanting nothing more than to see the other girl climax beneath her, despite being tired herself. She returned the smile, and moved her hands onto Lenne's waist, before gently guiding her onto the soft floor beside her. Lenne seemed to know exactly what was coming, and lay down, her eyes locked on the younger girl she'd just fingered, but even Yuna knew that she didn't expect what she actually did.

Moving over her, something struck her, but though she told herself that it was crazy, she found herself undoing the belt at Lenne's waist, before sliding the skirt down her legs, which moved to let her do it with ease. Even as she was taking it off, she felt her own skirt vanish, but by now she couldn't have cared less, and once Lenne's panties were gone, Yuna had made up her mind. She knew deep down that this meeting was a one off, she'd never do this again, that was certain, so she may as well let herself go now.

Looking up at Lenne's face one last time, she closed her eyes, and thrust her head between her thighs. Instantly she could tell why Rikku had told her that men didn't really do this that often - it was disgusting, but she kept on going, Lenne's faster breathing a sure sign that whatever she was doing it was working. She felt her hands on the back of her own head, pushing her down, keeping her there, and she worked faster, the taste still there, but not as bad as before, and when she felt the hands lose their grip, and Lenne moaning out loud, she knew that she'd done her job.

Both girls lay there a moment longer, sweat covering their now-naked bodies, and when Lenne looked at her, Yuna knew that it was time for her to leave.

"Thank you, Yuna," was the simple statement, the last words she heard, before the ground beneath her was falling away, and she was rising, her normal clothes appeared on her some way into the air, and then there was darkness again before the real world appeared before her...

-

_This isn't like one of my usual fics, as the storyline in this is absent to say the least, but thanks for reading anyway, and your reviews are more than welcome, good or bad._


End file.
